Segunda Oportunidad
by god of hope
Summary: muchos pensamos que los errores que hemos cometido en la vida son con los que tenemos que cargar por el resto de la misma... pero... y si no... Serena, una chica que pidio un deseo se le fue concedido y ahora ella tendra su... Segunda Oportunidad... Amourshipping espero y les guste (tercer capitulo) subido volvi!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey espero que onda**

 **Espero y les haya gustado mi fic de Amourshipping por que hoy les traigo otro**

 **Este me surgió de la nada y con esto en mi cabeza tengo que publicarlo**

 **Espero y les guste**

 **Sin más que decir los dejo para que lean**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1 : deseo**_

* * *

Luces

Parpadeantes luces de las cámaras que intentan tomar mi imagen

Voces

Insistentes voces de los reporteros que intentan tener una entrevista conmigo

Gritos

Gritos de los fanáticos y admiradores que adoran mi música y talento en el escenario

Estas tres cosas son a lo que estoy acostumbrada y no puedo hacer nada

Es lo mismo cuando llego a un escenario con miles esperando a que yo salga

Es la vida glamorosa de una estrella cantante Pop como yo

Serena Gabena la estrella princesa del Pop

Esto que hago es simplemente lo mismo

Subo al escenario y canto como unas seis o siete canciones y al salir varios reporteros se acercan a mí con sus micrófonos haciéndome preguntas que no tienen nada que ver conmigo

Después salgo

Y a la mañana siguiente la prensa inventa cualquier cosa mia con tal de ganar dinero y denigrar mi carrera

Todos los días los paparazzi se vuelven mi peor pesadilla y los programas de espectáculos comentan cosas que no son ciertas de mi

Y para empeorar mi exnovio me dejo para irse con una señora de 50 años pensando que su relación lo haría famoso

No puedo pensar que mi vida aunque tengo muchos lujos siempre estoy sola

Llego a mi casa y abro mi puerta de mi casa de dos pisos rodeada de lujos y cuantas cosas más, que yo ya no recuerdo el por qué las tengo

Mi pared con disco platinos y dorados en donde ellos cuelgan y un estante de graimys por mejor actriz y cantante

No importa cuánto las vea sigo teniendo ese vacío

Ese vacío que me ha seguido desde que Salí de prepa

Me senté en mi sofá de miles de dólares y enciendo mi pantalla plana para poner un canal… hoy será como todos las noches en donde me duermo viéndola… sin nadie que me acompañe

Pero…

Esta vez fue diferente cuando

Puse un canal y en él se podía apreciar la historia de una chica que a pesar de las adversidades ella junto a su amigo/amor platónico/novio lograron ser felices

Aun siendo jóvenes tuvieron un bebe

Me quede tan metida que hubo veces que me imagine siendo la protagonista

Teniendo a mi lado a…

…

Deje de lado esos pensamientos cuando recibí una llamada

Era mi Manager Palermo

-hola? –

 _-Serena, solo hablo para decirte que tendrás que ir de gira en Unova –_

Yo me moleste por eso

-pero apenas vengo de una en Alola! Acaso no podre disfrutar de mi descanso? –

 _-serena no te quejes, recuerda que tu fama te precede, además de que no tienes a nadie esperándote, ya que terminaste con Calem, no lo recuerdas? –_

Tenía que recordármelo

-no podemos atrasar la gira o algo? –

Yo preguntaba tratando de encontrar una salida a esto pero…

 _-no se puede Serena, hay mucho dinero de por medio –_

Como siempre nada sale como quiero

 _-nos iremos en dos días, así que prepara tus cosas –_

Yo me quede en silencio tratando de aguantar esto

 _-animo serena, eres la estrella del momento, deberías estar feliz –_

Eso es lo que debería?

 _-te cuelgo, hablaremos mañana –_

Ella colgó y yo hice lo mismo

Lo mismo, lo mismo

Seguía mirando a la nada hasta que la película se vio una escena final

Ahora la chica es una mujer y ella junto con ese chico que ahora es un hombre llevan a su hijo que ha crecido a su primer día en la escuela

Lo dejan y ellos se miran con mucho amor

Para después besarse

Eso es un final feliz

…

Pase a mi cama matrimonial preparándome para dormir

Je, que cosas… mi cama es matrimonial y yo no estoy casada o por lo menos la comparto con alguien

Y me quede pensando lo que me dijo ella

De verdad soy feliz?

Pues… mentiría si dijera que si

No soy feliz para nada

Después paso a mi armario especial para cambiarme a mi piyama de noche

Pero cuando la encuentro también encuentro algo

Mi caja de recuerdos

Ya con la vida que tengo olvido mis más preciados objetos

La tomo y me siento en la cama para abrirla y ver muchas de mis cosas cuando era joven

Entre ellas era un álbum de fotos

La abro y en ella veo muchas de mis fotos que me traen recuerdos

Veo una foto en la que estoy yo a lado de una mujer

Esa era mi madre

Hoy ya no hablamos debido a que por la buscar la fama y el estrellato me olvide de ella

No volví a hablar con ella nunca

Digo nunca porque ella murió en un accidente de auto

Ni siquiera pude presentarme en el funeral ya que ese día andaba de gira por Sinnon y mi manager no me lo dijo para que me concentrara en la gira

Paso página y veo otra foto…era una de mi con unas chicas muy particulares

Mis antiguas amigas Shauna y korrina quienes éramos inseparables y hasta compartíamos mismos gustos por la música y moda

Lo único que se de ellas es que Shauna es una diseñadora de modas y está casada espera un hijo, ya que se casó con Trevor un famoso cineasta y también excompañero de clase

Y Korrina es una empresaria en marca deportiva y también está casada con Cletmon y tienen una linda niña, Cletmon es un importante científico en la universidad de Kalos dando clases a las futuras generaciones

De solo acordarme de ellas simplemente me da nostalgia

Pero también me da algo de celos

Celos porque ellas tuvieron sus sueños y a la vez son felices…

Lo son porque la última vez que las vi ellas eran felices pegados a los brazos de sus esposos disfrutando de sus matrimonios

Las envidie mucho por eso

Luego paso página para ver una imagen

Esa imagen es la de yo pero cuando tenía seis años y estaba con un niño de mi misma edad

Ese niño lo recuerdo

Su nombre era Ash Ketchum

Fue en ese entonces que me acorde

Me acuerdo cuando lo encontré de nuevo en la preparatoria era un chico bueno pero…

Por mi cobardía no le pude hablar

No pude hablarle ya que en ese entonces una de las matonas de la escuela lo tenía como su juguete de tortura

Aún recuerdo como ella lo humillaba enfrente de todos y lo peor

Que si una chica intentaba ayudarlo ella le haría la vida imposible

Todos en ese entonces le teníamos miedo

Esa matona era Misty capitana del equipo de voleibol

No supe nada de ella después de la graduación

Y de Ash

El…

…

Mis lágrimas salen al recordar el cómo jamás lo volví a ver

Ya que fue hallado muerto por muchas heridas de una navaja en el vientre en el gimnacio

La policía dijo ese día que murió por la hemorragia viviendo muchos minutos de dolor y angustia

Nunca encontraron al responsable y jamás pude regresarle su pañuelo

Jamás pude hablarle y el jamás pudo reconocerme

Todo por mi miedo a ella y mi inseguridad

Todas estas cosas pasaron por que no hice nada

Palermo está muy equivocada… yo no soy feliz, jamás me esforcé por serlo, solo finjo estarlo cuando subo al escenario

Las fotos en las revistas lo único que tiene es mi sonrisa falsa que oculta mi tristeza

Todos los chicos con los que Salí lo único que querían es ser famosos por salir conmigo

Y lo peor… no dejo de extrañarlo

No dejo de extrañar a ese chico que me mostro mi talento y me animo cuando éramos niños a cantar

Me desplomo en mi solitaria cama al darme cuenta que no tengo felicidad

Estoy sola

Sin nadie que me acompañe en esta fría y oscura noche

En esta noche de lágrimas

Me levanto para ir afuera en mi pórtico

Miro un cielo estrellado en donde las estrellas brillan en los oscuros cielos de la noche

Yo estoy sola en esta enorme casa que está lejos de ser un hogar

De que me sirve tenerlo todo si no puedo compartirlo con nadie

Iba a retirarme cuando en el cielo veo algo veloz pasar

Era una estrella fugaz

Sé que a mi edad no debería de hacerlo pero… no pierdo nada con intentarlo

Junto mis manos y cerré los ojos para pedir un deseo

Ese deseo era

-Tener una segunda oportunidad –

Ya dicho eso me aleje y volví a mi fría cama para dormir

Pero teniendo en mi mano ese pañuelo que se volvió lo único que me quedaba de ese chico

Lo único que tengo y jamás podre tener más de el

Lo único que tengo de… Ash

…

Yo dormia… pero la luz de sol me da para no dejarme en paz y una alarma que…

Un momento? Alarma?

Yo no tengo alarma

Abro mis ojos lentamente y veo un techo rosado

Que yo recuerde mi techo era de color gris

Me levanto un poco y trato de mirar en donde estoy

Era

Una

Habitación de chica

Era mi antigua habitacion

Salgo de la cama para ver si lo que estoy viendo es real

Me dirijo a un espejo… ho por Dios… por el amor de Dios…

Mi cuerpo… me he vuelto más joven

Como fue que pase de una mujer de 29 a una adolescente de 16 años!

Que está pasando!

-Serena, ya levántate que llegaras tarde a la escuela! –

Ese grito, esa voz

Eso no es posible… si ella esta

Salgo de mi habitación y bajo las escaleras, de forma rápida

Llego ala cocina y

Mis ojos están en shock

-Serena que bueno que te levantaste, hice tu favorito –

Mis lágrimas salen sin que yo me diera cuenta

Era alguien a quien creí jamás volver a ver

-mama… -

-hija que tienes? –

No le respondí… lo único que hice fue abrazarla

La abrace con todas mis fuerzas temiendo que se fuera

-ma…mama, mama! –

-hija que te pasa? Porque lloras? –

-es que yo… yo… -

No podía hablar ya que no sabía que es lo que estaba pasando

-Serena de seguro tuviste una pesadilla verdad? –

-mama yo… -

-ya no digas más… deja eso atrás y vivamos el presente –

No supe que decir

Desayune con ella y hablaba preguntaba muchas cosas como ¿en qué grado estoy? Y qué fecha era

Supe que era febrero 12

Según recuerdo en cuatro meses pasara lo de…

…

Mis ojos se abren por lo que acabo de recordar

En 21 de junio iban a matar a…

-ash… -

-quien?-

-em… nada mama yo… tengo que cambiarme para la escuela –

Me levanto de la mesa y camine a mi habitación… esto me daba mucha nostalgia

-recuerda que tus amigas Shauna y Korrina pasaran por ti! –

-si mama –

Subo las escaleras y llego a mi habitación cerrando la puerta… todo esto está pasando rápido que no si lo que estoy viviendo es real o solo un sueño

-que está pasando? –

 _ **-no te preocupes, tu deseo se ha cumplido –**_

Una voz que en definitiva no conocía hablo

Levante mi mirada y lo que vi me dejo en shock

Una luz blanca flotante estaba en frente de mi…

Iba a gritar cuando

 _ **-debes calmarte y escuchar… antes que nada mi nombre es Uriel… soy un ángel y escuche tu deseo-**_

Un angel? Como es posible eso!

 _ **-sé que tienes muchas preguntas ahora pero por el momento no te las puedo responder, lo que si puedo decirte es que se te concedió tu deseo –**_

-mi…mi deseo? –

 _ **-tener una segunda oportunidad… ese era tu deseo –**_

-pero… porque –

 _ **-debido a que no era tu destino el que tenías actualmente, tu destino es otro, y con esto podrás cumplirlo, es mi deber guiarte en él, si lo logro dios podrá darme mis alas –**_

No supe que decir

 _ **-por ahora debo irme… estaré viendo lo que hagas desde arriba–**_

-espera! –

 _ **-esta es tu segunda oportunidad… úsala –**_

Y sin más…esa luz desapareció

Si lo que dice ese ángel es cierto entonces esto que estoy viviendo es real… tengo una segunda oportunidad

No pude evitar llorar al saber que todos los errores que he cometido los podre corregir

Podre evitar ese accidente

Podre mantener y fortalecer el lazo con mis amigas

Y poder salvar a

-Ash… -

Busque en mis cosas el pañuelo… aun lo tengo

El preciado pañuelo que me dio cuando llore por una herida, el me limpio las lágrimas con él lo uso como venda para sanarme

Pero ahora es diferente

Yo lo voy a salvar

Y le diré lo que siento sin temor o miedo a nada

Esta es mi segunda oportunidad

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hey espero y les haya gustado ya que me salió de la nada y me dije a mi mismo**

 **Por que no?**

 **Así que… henos aquí**

 **Por hoy eso es todo y no se preocupen tendré este como prioridad en lo que mi bloqueo se quita y pueda concentrarme en mis otros fics**

 **Dejen Reviews que me ayudarían mucho**

 **Y si tienen algo que decir pueden mandarme un MP y con gusto los atenderé**

 **Se despide de ustedes God Of Hope**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey como andan**

 **Espero y les haya gustado el primer capítulo ya que hoy les traigo el segundo**

 **Sin más preámbulos los dejo para que lean**

 **Nota: todos los personajes mencionados tendrán sus atuendos más nuevos ya que esto sería como una escuela estadounidense excepto Ash que tendrá su atuendo de Sinon ya que ese me gusto y serena antes del cambio de look**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2 : humillacion**_

* * *

Me visto con ropa que tenia de joven

La verdad nunca en mi vida pensé que volvería atrás al tiempo y podría cambiarlo

Pero ahora está pasando y como dijo Uriel, es mi segunda oportunidad y voy a ser uso de ella

-Serena! Shauna y Korrina llegaron! –

-ya voy mama! –

Yo tome mi mochila y baje las escaleras para verlas

Eran justo como las recordaba

-Serena que te pasa? –

-hey Serena que tienes? Parece como si no nos vemos en años? –

Eran sus preguntas y yo no trataba de comportarme de forma normal con ella, aunque por dentro tenia las ganas de abrazarlas y decirles cuanto las quiero

Pero debo reprimirlas ya que no sé qué puede pasar

Según lo que se de los viajes en el tiempo decir cosas del futuro puede cambiarlo para mal

Tengo que pensar he ir con cuidado en lo que voy a hacer a partir de ahora

…

Llegamos a la preparatoria Kalos

Era tal y como la recuerdo

Todos afuera, hablando con sus amigos

Algunos con sus parejas

Y otros más divirtiéndose jugando futbol

Todo era igual

Y en unos bancos estaba el

-Ash… -

Allí estaba el con sus amigos Cletmon, Trevor y Tierno escuchando rock mientras el tocaba su guitarra… como si ensayaran para un concierto

Ya recuerdo que ellos habían formaron una banda de rock y todos los días después de la escuela ellos ensayaban en la cochera de su casa

Pero se separaron y no volvieron a tocar después de…

…

Cálmate Serena, volví en el tiempo y eso aún no ha pasado

Esta es mi segunda oportunidad

Cuando lo vi, pude ver que él me miro…

Esa mirada color caramelo y esas marcas en sus mejillas

Es tal y como recordaba

Pero como lo bueno llega se va

Ya que voltee para ver como llegaba alguien

Era ella que tenía un balón de voleibol

Acompañadas de sus amigas Miette y Amelia

Misty

Y mis ojos pudieron ver como ella se acercaba a él y le quitaba para luego romperla en el suelo

Muchos miraron lo que hizo… pero nadie hace nada

Ella habla

-no necesito que mi juguete use esas cosas… y más te vale que no lo hagas o te castigare de la peor forma posible–

-oye no deberías –

-dijiste algo nerd? –

Cletmon se aterro debido a que ella le lanzo "la mirada"… es su arma principal

-na… nada… -

-más te vale… y tu ashi… te espero en el gimnasio y más te vale ir porque no quiero buscarte y castigarte más… oíste, perra –

Y por ultimo

 ***pum***

Con la pelota le da en el lado derecho de su cara dejándolo con dolor mientras ella se reía

-ja, eso es, obedece como el hombre que eres, ya que para eso sirves y servirás toda tu vida… vámonos chicas, ja ja ja ja ja! –

Ella junto con sus amigas se fueron

Tuve que aguantarme las ganas de no saltar sobre ella ya que aún no era momento de enfrentarla

Aun no

Eso es lo que me decía

Vi como Ash intentaba calmar su dolor y decirles a sus amigos que estaba bien

Aun no

Eso es lo que aún me decía

…

Pasaron las clases en los que fueron como muy agradables

Salí al baño y cuando volví pase por el gimnasio

 _ **Entra al gimnasio**_

Escuche una voz en mi mente

Pude reconocer esa voz… Uriel

-eres tu Uriel? –

No obtuve respuesta

Sin más solo hice lo que dijo

Cuando entre pude verlo

La cancha la red y el tablero… era tal y como yo recordaba

-emm… hola… -

Escuchaba algo… y no era Uriel

Seguí la voz y me llevo a las duchas femeninas

Cuando entre me quede perpleja

Era Ash

Pero estaba atado con cinta adhesiva gris y con agua de la regadera mojándolo mas muchas marcas rojas en su cuello y sin pantalones con solo boxers

Espero y no creo que sea lo que estoy pensando

-Ash? –

El me miro… pero pude ver que por un momento tenía algo de temor… cuando supo que era yo se calmó un poco

Pero a la vez me miraba de forma confusa

-este… te conozco? –

Supe que por poco me delato al llamarlo tan familiarmente

Ya que aún no me recuerda

-em… si, somos compañeros de clase… pero este… quien te hizo esto? –

Aunque ya sabía a leguas quien es responsable le pregunte para intentar cambiar de tema y además de intentar ganarme su confianza

-em… fue Misty junto con el equipo de voleibol femenil-

-pero como paso esto? Acaso ella te hace esto todos los días? –

-bueno… mira la verdad no te conozco y… -

-a perdón, soy Serena Gabena… gusto en conocerte –

Yo le di la mano pero

-soy Ash…y te estrecharía la mano pero… -

Está amarrado… que Idiota soy! Como se te ocurre hacer eso Serena?!

Pon más atención!

-me podrías… ya sabes, ayudar? –

-cla…claro con gusto… solo deja cerrar la llave y quitarte esta cinta –

-solo jálala y… -

 ***primmm***

Pude escuchar como el gemía de dolor

A juzgar por su estado y por su estado de ánimo, a él no le hicieron algo peor

Gracias a dios

Pero aun así esto ya es mucho

Aun no

Aun me repetia

* * *

 **...**

* * *

En estos momentos estoy con él en camino a la cafetería

Hace unos momentos él consiguió ropa seca, ya que estaba preparado de antemano, pudimos hablar un poco de muchas cosas

Ahora teníamos nuestras charolas en camino a una mesa para poder comer

-y dime…como supiste que estaba allí? –

-bueno pues… digamos que… es el destino o algo –

Le dije en broma… aunque sea la verdad

-bueno pues… agradezco al destino je je je –

El reia de forma nerviosa… yo trate de calmarlo sonriéndole

-bueno ya que nos conocemos que te parece si nos contamos cosas… ya sabes, lo que uno hace –

-bueno pues… espero contar contigo cuando me vuelvan a atar en la regadera –

Aunque lo dijo de broma puedo ver que esto no le gusta

Y es más que obvio solo un enfermo le gustaría ser tratado así

Aun no

Tengo que esperar

Nos sentamos y empezamos a comer, disfrutaba mi comida cuando lo escucho tararear una canción… canción que yo conozco

-tarareas Riot de la banda One Ok Rock? –

El me mira con una Mirada incrédula

-como lo… -

-es mi banda de rock favorita… inclusive tengo su último disco –

-genial, y escuchaste la canción de Liar? –

-sí, esa canción es buena junto con Re-make y Dreamer –

-vaya es increíble –

Esto no es novedad

Ya que en realidad siempre me ha gustado el rock incluso en mi carrera hago este tipo de canciones pero no podía hacerlo a menudo debido a que Palermo me lo prohibía, según ella "una estrella reina del Pop no le deben de gustar otros géneros musicales que solo el mismo que interpreta"

Pero saber que esto le gusta a Ash es algo increíble… y también me hace dar cuenta que quizás no lo conozco lo suficiente

Pero eso va a cambiar, lo puedo asegurar

-Serena? –

Volteo al escuchar que alguien me llamaba

Son Shauna y Korrina quienes me miraban como si estuviese loca

-chicas que hay… -

-como que, "que hay?" Acaso sabes lo que haces? –

Me pregunto Shauna pero antes de que le fuera a contestar Korrina me hablo

-Serena no sé si tienes deseos de muerte pero, acaso no recuerdas la regla? –

La regla?

Regla…

Claro, Ya la recuerdo, en ese entonces todas las chicas no podíamos hablarle a Ash debido a que Misty dominaba la escuela causando miedo… ella reclamo a Ash como suyo y advirtió que si alguna se acercaba a su juguete la pasaría muy mal

Una chica intento hablarle a Ash y resulto humillada por Misty frente a toda la escuela

Por eso existía esa regla

-chicas la conozco… y creo que no me importa en lo absoluto –

-estás loca?, déjate de juegos y ven con nosotras antes de que ella venga –

-lo siento Shauna pero estoy almorzando con Ash y… -

-has caso a tus amigas Serena –

Esta vez fue Ash quien intento hacerme cambiar de idea

-pero Ash… -

-estaré bien… te lo prometo –

Él me sonreía intentando calmarme

Pero fue todo lo contrario

-mira Ash ella puede intentar cualquier cosa pero no me va a intimidar –

-pero… -

-Serena, ella ya llego –

Las palabras de Korrina me hicieron voltear para ver como ella entraba, como si fuera el ama de esta escuela. Entraba y volteo la charola con comida de una chica, haciendo que ensuciase su ropa

Tal y como la recordaba

-váyanse chicas… yo me encargare –

-Serena! –

-solo siéntense y disfruten del Show –

Ellas se sentaron a una mesa cerca de nosotros junto con los amigos de Ash

Ash me miro de forma preocupada

-tranquilo Ash, que es lo peor que puede pasar? –

-que me lastime con una navaja caliente en mi cuarto –

Un momento… que dijo?!

-en tu cuarto?... y que hacia ella en tú cuarto! –

Le pregunte como si le pidiera una explicacion, acaso ella entra a su casa y lo tortura?

-es amiga de mi mama, ella le da libertad de entrar… inclusive me pregunta porque no es mi novia si es la chica perfecta para mi–

Que cosa?!

Como puede pensar eso!

Bueno… tendré que hablar muy seriamente con la señora Ketchum sobre esto

-Serena mejor vete ella podría… –

-no me iré –

Ella se acercaba con su Balón de Voleibol

-Serena vete ella te está mirando… –

-y yo a ella –

-Serena por favor para!… para! -

-hey! –

Ella se acercó a Ash

-si te deje atado a la regadera, es porque no te quería ver aquí… te castigare con algo nuevo a la salida, perra –

 ***pum***

Ese último golpe con el balón en la cabeza fue la gota que derramo el vaso

Ya es hora!

-eres una maldita, perra, sádica! –

…

Todo mundo se quedó en silencio mirándome como si hubiese cometido un suicidio

-disculpa… que me dijiste? –

Ella preguntaba pensando que escucho mal

-lo que oíste y no te permitiré que sigas tratando así a Ash! –

Ella me miraba y se regodeaba viendo el temor de todos y después me miro

-así… y que es lo que harás? –

-buena pregunta… primero… –

Me levanto para encararla y después camino en medio de todos, saco mi celular lo desbloqueo

-voy a hablar seriamente con tus padres –

Todos rieron pensando que dije algo sin sentido

-ja ja ja, tu hablar con mis padres? Que graciosa, ja ja ja ¡me fascina!-

Ella me lanzo su balón directo a mi cara pero

Yo lo detuve

Y todos se quedaron en shock al ver cómo me oponía a ella

Antes fui buena jugando vóley en primaria y secundaria, y la verdad mi mama se decepciono que no siguiera sus pasos

Ella es campeona teniendo muchos trofeos

Ella me enseño lo que se

Misty me miraba con asombro… pensaba que yo era una niña débil

Pues pensó mal

Tengo el balón en mis manos

-dios Misty… según el reglamento de la escuela… no se supone que los objetos deportivos están prohibidos en la cafetería? –

Se enojaba

-me pregunto… que diría el director si se enterara de esto? –

-devuélveme mi balón… perra –

Ella me miraba… teniendo su "mirada" sobre mí

En serio a esto le temía yo?

Ella no es nada comparado a personas peores que he conocido por mi carrera

-sabes Misty… sinceramente, ciento tanta lastima por ti –

-la que sentirá lastima seré yo si no me lo devuelves ¡ahora! –

Su enojo aumentaba

-y por qué debería?... tu intentaste lastimarme con el –

-escúchame perra, en esta escuela yo mando, así que si no quieres que te haga la vida imposible tú me pedirás perdón de rodillas y me regresaras el balón… ahora –

Ella está cayendo en mi trampa

-claro… te la devolveré –

Ella sonrió pensando que logro intimidarme

-solo si respondes una preguntas –

Ahora tiene un ceño fruncido… estoy disfrutando esto

-me quieres hacer enojar verdad? –

-solo por pedirte unas preguntas? En serio no puedes o no tienes la suficiente madures para esto? –

Allí ella supo que no podía rechazar ya que eso le haría perder su reputación

Ella se acerca mucho a mi trampa

-bueno si no te opones, te hare mi primera pregunta… acaso te gusta… torturar? –

-je… claro que no, que clase de persona crees que soy –

-en serio?... porque según yo… me amenazaste con hacerme la vida imposible y eso es torturar a los ojos de muchos… todos aquí están de acuerdo, no? –

Ellos aunque tienen miedo de responder pude notar en sus ojos que estaban de acuerdo conmigo

Cosa que enojo mucho a misty

-eres una… -

-mi segunda pregunta… a todos los molestas de muchas formas pero… porque vas tras Ash?

-ja… esa es muy fácil, él es un remedo de hombre y sujetos como el son muy patéticos… es más esto que le hago me lo agradecerá mañana –

-wow Misty… tu forma de ayudar es muy sádica y feminista…acaso odias a los hombres? –

Eso causo que algunos se rieran pero una mirada de ella los casi los cayo

Casi

Por poco pierdo mi enfoque cuando hablo así de Ash, pero debo mantenerme como estoy ahora

Solo falta un poco mas

-bueno aquí va mi tercera y última pregunta… porque usas relleno en tu sostén? –

-ohhhhhh! –

Esa fue la voz de todos

Eso sí creo que le dolió

Por qué pude ver que se enrojecía de ira

-que te importa! –

-tranquila Misty, somos adolescentes, apenas estamos creciendo, no tienes que avergonzarte de tu cuerpo –

Apretó sus puños con ganas de saltarme encima

-bien ya respondí a tus preguntas, ahora devuélvemelo! –

-claro… solo escucha el resultado de mi evaluación –

Eso confundió a muchos

-de que hablas? –

-estas preguntas que te hice fueron para poder evaluarte y saber qué tipo de persona eres –

Podía ver que ella era como una bomba de tiempo

-te tirare los dientes y te humillare de muchas forma si no me… -

-te estas escuchando?... acaso eres una niña de 12 años? –

Eso hizo reír a algunos y no pensaban guardarse esas risas

Cosa que ella noto

-mi evaluación es esta… chicos, todo el mundo, hay tres cosas que hacen a Misty lo que es ahora y créanme… es mucho más compleja de lo que ustedes piensan… –

Todos me pusieron atención

-la primera… es que ella tiene los instintos de un animal… responde con violencia cuando debe usar su cabeza… por eso cuando uno la mira a los ojos… vemos a un animal en ella –

-ja ja ja ja ja –

Primer golpe

Todos empezaron a reír por eso y algunos hicieron como si le hubiese dado un gancho

-Cállense! –

Aun no cae

-de que te quejas Misty?… no estas acostumbrada a recibir en vez de dar? –

La tengo comiendo de mi mano

-la segunda… ella odia a los hombres por que en el fondo… desea ser uno –

-ohhhhhhh!-

Segundo golpe

-maldita perra! –

Creo que ese si le llego a doler

-por eso lastimas a Ash… él es muy noble y de buen corazón para ponerte un solo dedo… lo que también comprueba que quizás tu anterior novio… te dejo por una más… femenina -

Todos estaban disfrutando esto y mis amigas no podían creer que esté haciendo esto

La verdad esto es lo que quería decirle, no solo por mí, sino por Ash y todos los que hemos sufrido por ella

-y la tercera y la más importante es esta… ella… tiene los pechos copa "A" –

-Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! –

Tercer y ultimo golpe

Esa última si le calo muy hondo

Ya que ahora tenía una mira enloquecida por escuchar las risas de todos

Pero en sus ojos pienso que ella… quiere matarme

-grrrrrr –

-mmm… te gusto mi evaluación Misty? –

-MALDITA! –

Ella se lanzó a mí con puño en mano pensando que podría golpearme… pero yo lo evado y pongo mi pie para hacer que se tropiece

Cayo al suelo de forma brusca y muchos no dejaban de reír

Yo me agacho un poco para verla

-cuidado por donde caminas Misty… no te vayas a lastimar –

Y por último le devuelvo su balón que tomo de forma torpe aun mirándome a dagas

-que está pasando aquí? –

Justo a tiempo

Y era un profesor encargado del orden

El profesor Edel

-no pasó nada profesor… solo que Misty tiene un balón en la cafetería –

El vio a Misty y solo hizo su deber

-Misty las reglas son claras… te quedas en detención hoy –

-que! –

Ella no se lo podía creer

-ahora vamos con el director Sycamore –

Ella solo me miro con claro mensaje

"esto no se quedara así"

Y se fue de la cafetería

Y así se humilla a una abusiva

Todos me aplaudieron después de esto

Creo que muchos grados soportándola al fin tienen sus frutos

-guau Serena, estuviste increíble –

-la venciste sin siquiera darle un golpe –

Esas fueron mis amigas

-vamos no es para tanto… ella no es nada más que ladridos eso es todo –

Después me senté a comer y veo que Ash me miraba

De forma agradecida

-gracias… -

-por qué? –

Le pregunte aunque yo ya sabía a qué venia esas gracias

-por defenderme… deberás te lo agradezco –

-Ash, esto que hice no es para que me lo agradezcas, lo hice porque no soporto como ella te trataba y como amiga no permitiré que te siga tratando así –

-amigos? –

-claro Ash… somos amigos –

Le ofrecí mi mano, esperando a que el la estrechara

Cuando la estrecho sentí su calidez… calidez que solo sentí el día que lo conocí

-sip…amigos –

Y me sonrió

Esa cálida sonrisa que no olvide aquella vez

Ash… definitivamente, tú y yo tendremos un futuro juntos y me asegurare de salvarte de ese día de tu muerte

Porque esta es mi Segunda Oportunidad y nada me va a detener

Absolutamente

Nada

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Bueno espero y les haya gustado**

 **La inspiración de esta escena me salió al ver la película 17 otra vez y vi que le quedaba perfecto**

 **Espero comentarios**

 **Y si alguno quiere comentar más personalmente pueden enviarme un MP y con gusto los atenderé**

 **Sin más que decir eso es todo**

 **Se despide de ustedes God Of Hope**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3 : fin de semana (parte 1)**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pasaron dos semanas

Esta fue las mejores semanas que he tenido en años

Recordar esos días de mi juventud al salir con mis amigas de compras

Hablar de varios temas con mi mamá

Y la fresa del pastel

Que ahora toda la escuela me mira como si fuese una clase de diosa o ángel caída del cielo por mi madures

Pero todas la verdad eso último no me interesa mucho

Ya que me mensajeo con Ash cada noche hasta llegar a la una de la mañana hablando de nuestro día y de cosas banales que aunque sin importancia nos divierten

Todas estas cosas pasaron en dos semanas en las que no olvidaré

Y pasaremos a más

Ya tengo más planes para nosotros dos y la vida que tendremos juntos

Ahora yo y Ash que se sienta a lado mío estábamos platicando en el aula esperando a que la profesora Olympia llegará

Según mi memoria ella nos daba ciencias sociales y era amable pero había veces en las que habla de manera encriptada como si estuviese en un trance psíquico o algo así

En dónde me quedé?

Así les decía que Ash y yo esperábamos y platicábamos de música ya que la nueva canción de Natalia Lafourcade

Aún qué en mi línea del tiempo es una clásica

es buena ya que es hecho de forma sencilla sin los sonidos electrónicos

Todo tocado con cuerda de guitarra y ukelele, sin olvidar las voces de Fondo y la letra que te inspira a declarar y entregar tu corazón a esa persona especial

Cada vez que la escucho me dan ganas de declararme de una vez a mí chico

Pero debo ser paciente aún no sé quién fué el que asesinó a Ash, una ves que descubra quien fue podré detenerlo antes de que cometa su acto

Aunque sospecho de Misty no puedo cerciorarme de que ella lo hará

Debo ampliar mi búsqueda de sospechosos

Y hablando del diablo

Ella entra al salón con un mal humor de mil demonios, empujando a todo aquel que se le atraviese

Pero cuando centra su vista en Ash su enojo se disipó cambiando a pura lujuria

Diría que es una potencial violadora pero no tengo derecho a pensar así ya que tengo la edad mental de 29 años

Se podía decir que soy una asalta cunas al pensar en un joven Ash cuando yo tengo más experiencia y madures que el

Si les soy sincera desde que regrese a este tiempo he tenido sueños de poder estar con el entre las sábanas

Amándonos, besándonos, tocandonos

Haciendo el amor hasta el amanecer

Si paresco una pedofila

Pero eso lo podemos dejar para después

Iba a sentarse en su silla que justo estaba en frente de mí

Yo con mis pies moví un poco la silla y después ella cayó de sentón

Haciendo reír a varios

-Lo siento Misty mis pies se movieron solos -

Su mirada delataba sus intenciones de arrancarme la cabeza de mis hombros

Pero se tuvo que quedar con las ganas cuando la profesora llegó

Y con una caja de cartón

-buenos días estudiantes, antes de comenzar con la clase quiero anunciarles sobre el tema que muchas escuelas tratan de impartir que se llama abstinencia -

Eso me llamó la atención y que según recuerdo muchos de nuestros compañeros se volvieron Padrés jóvenes debido a que nos hablaron de la sexualidad

-pero se quedó algunos no podrán resistirse a sus impulsos y deseos sexuales por lo que el programa a propuesto que en vez de intentar prevenirlos debemos prepararlos, por lo que en esta caja tengo condones, cada uno tomara un condón y pasará la caja a su compañero -

Recuerdo muy bien esto

En la línea del tiempo anterior todos tomaron un condón y yo en ese tiempo era una chica insegura y tímida

Por lo que para no quedar mal con mis amigas que había n tomado un condón yo también lo tomé

Pero volviendo a lo de ahora todos tomaban un condón pero Misty tomo varios y los puso en frente de Ash que por lo que veo no quería ninguno

-tu y yo los estrenaremos, y te va a gustar -

Cálmate Serena guarda tus fuerzas para algo más importante

Mantente firme

Después iba a pasarme la caja a mí pero ella dijo unas palabras

-no creo que los necesites puritana -

Esas eran las mismas palabras que me dijo y me orillaron a tomar ese condón en mi anterior línea del tiempo

Pero ahora

-tienes razón Mysti no los necesito y sabes porque? Porque quiero que mi primera vez sea con el chico que amó y me amé -

Escuché como ella reía junto con algunos, menos mis amigas y Ash quienes pusieron atención a mis palabras

-Por qué para mí no será solo sexo si no cómo se debe decir, hacer el amor -

Algunos murmuraba de lo atrevido de mis palabras y escuché a ella burlarse diciendo "que cursi"

Pero no me importó

-porque cuando tú tienes sexo es solo un placer vacío e insignificante que en el cual por más veces que lo hagas no podrás llenarlo nunca, estando atrapada en un círculo vicioso en el que no hay salida -

Ahora todos me ponían atención pensando en mis palabras y más Ash que me miraba muy reflectiva mente

-en cambio, cuando haces el amor con la persona que amas, es diferente, te entregas y a la vez temes por qué no puedas demostrarle cuanto estás dispuesta a amarlo, te muestras como eres hasta el punto en el que ambos se entienden sin necesidad de palabras, Pero la razón por la que ese acto se llama hacer el amor es por la razón de que ambos, hombre y mujer crean en ese acto una vida, una vida que les dará amor y los mantendrá mas unidos para ver crecer a ese amor, sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras, estarías con ese pequeño amor ya sea en sus buenos y en sus malos momentos, ya sea cuando crezca y se vuelva rebelde pero sabes que por más problemas que puede hacer, tu junto con la persona que amas estarás allí para el y guiarlo en la dirección correcta, guiarlo... Como un padre guía a su hijo -

Todo esto que dije vino de mi corazón, estos son sentimientos y deseos que he querido expresar desde que conocí a Ash y desde que murió esa noche, tener el deseo de ser madre y yo junto con el amar a nuestro amado hijo e hija y porque no, unos gemelos o trillizos, ese sería para mí mi sueño más ahnelado

Cuando termine todos quedaron en silencio...

Silencio que fue roto por ella que empezó a reír de forma exagerada

Para después burlarse de mis palabras

-no me equivoqué si eres una puritana, amor? Niños? Persona que amas? Que tan patética puedes llegar a ser? Te puedo asegurar que Todos aquí piensan lo mis... -

-serena tiene razón, yo para que quiero estas? -

Fue mi amiga Shauna que dejó el condón en la caja, sabía que mi amiga me apoyaría

-igual yo, me reservaré para alguien y no voy a ocupar los -

También Korrina dejo el condón en la caja, mientras miraba a Clemont

El cual se sonrojo y sus lentes se empañaron por los nervios

Eso ya lo veía venir y me alegro que pasará

Poco a poco todos dejaban esos condones en la caja que Misty tenía

Y ella no lo podía creer

-genial ahora todos se volvieron puritanos, bueno más para mí y mi perra... -

Pero callo al ver como muchos condones fueron devueltos a la caja

Era Ash que los dejó

\- qué crees que estás haciendo? -

\- simple, no los quiero, no los quería desde el principio de esta clase -

-acaso escuché bien? -

\- lo que escuchaste, no los quiero y no quiero hacerlo contigo -

No podía dejar de mirar a Ash por el valor que está teniendo al hablarle así a Misty

Estoy tan orgullosa de él

En cambio ella no le gusto para nada que Ash se revele a sus órdenes

\- Remedo de hombre, tu no eres quien para Cuestionar lo que yo hago contigo me escuchaste perra! -

*Pam*

Le dió una bofetada muy horrible en la que por las uñas le dió un corte en la mejilla que ahora está toda roja por el dolor

No supe que sucedió conmigo pero cuando ella hizo eso yo tomé un libro no tan grueso y con el le di en la cabeza con mucha fuerza hasta dejarla caer al suelo

Estaba furiosa

No le iba a permitir que tratará así a mi hombre

-te dije que no te permitiría que trates así a Ash, maldita perra barata! -

Ella aún con el dolor me miro de forma homicida

-grrrr date por muerta! -

Se me abalanzó encima y empezamos a golpearnos y jalarnos el cabello

Después yo la tomé del brazo y la doble para después tenerla en el suelo

Sorprendidos? No les conté que aprendí defensa personal en mi carrera de cantante?

No? Supongo que se me olvidó

Ya la tenía controlada hasta que la profesora Olympia nos separó

-ya basta! Las dos a la dirección ahora! -

-pero ella comenzó! -

-no me importa quién comenzó Misty, las dos ahora! -

Ambas nos fuimos a regaña dientes a la dirección pero antes de salir por la puerta

Ash también intentaba salir

-Ash, no te dije que te fueras vuelve a tu asiento -

El paro para después tomar la caja y tirarla por la ventana

La profesora solo suspiró ante lo que hizo

-no era necesario que hicieras eso Ash, pero ya que quieres ir a la dirección adelanté -

Caminó a lado mío y nos fuimos a la dirección

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Cuando llegamos nos sentamos en unas sillas alejados de Misty ya que intento tener a Ash sentado a su lado pero yo lo tenía tomado del brazo para que ella no pudiera moverlo

-te estoy dando una orden perra, ven aquí ahora! -

El temblaba de miedo, varios semestres siendo su juguete lo han hecho alguien que por miedo tiene que obedecer

Pero no lo voy a permitir

Apreté mi agarre para no dejarlo ir, y lo mire trasmitiendole toda mi confianza para calmarlo

Cosa que funcionó ya que pude sentir como su corazón que antes latía mucho por el miedo se calmaba y también como me miraba como pidiéndome que no lo abandonará

Y por su puesto que no lo abandonaré

-deja de llamarlo así, el ya no es tu juguete! -

\- métete en tus propios asuntos puritana! -

\- pues eso es lo que hago! Ash es mi amigo y si tengo que defenderlo de locas feminazis como tú lo haré con mucho gusto! -

Ahora ella sentía que el poder que tenía sobre Ash se estaba lleno de sus manos

Desistió al ver que no lo iba a soltar nos dejó en paz aún mirándome de muerte

Yo la ignore

Pero Ash no me soltó para nada, es más apretó más su agarre

Yo solo lo conforte

-no temas, yo estoy contigo, ella no te hará nada -

-no es ella lo que me preocupa...-

\- a que te refieres? -

Mi respuesta fue contestada al ver como llegaban varias personas entre ellas mi madre a lo cual me llevó algo alejado de Ash

Era de esperarse después de todo nos metimos en una pelea

\- Serena, me quieres explicar porque iniciaste una pelea? -

Ella no estaba enojada o decepcionada

Solo sorprendida

Y era obvio ya que según en este tiempo soy una chica dócil y tímida, que me meta en una pelea es algo que ella no esperaba de mí

\- tuve mis razones mamá, no haría las cosas simplemente por qué si -

Ella tampoco se esperaba mi respuesta

Justo cuando ella iba a hablar

\- señora Ketchum qué bueno que viniera -

El tono de voz de Misty cambio a uno del que no creí jamás escuchar

Ahora sonaba como si fuera una chica buena que no le haría daño a una mosca

\- Misty que le pasó a Ash? -

-El se volvió loco, no quiso escucharme y llegó a gritarme en frente de todos, yo que hago cosas buenas por él y no me lo agradece, no es justo que me trate así -

Ella lloraba, pero yo sabía que era solo un acto

Lo sé porque fuí actriz de telenovelas

Pero mi sorpresa fue más grande cuando

\- Ash no puedo creer que seas así con Misty, ella te quiere y tú no la valoras como se debe-

\- mamá yo... -

\- Todos los días tengo que trabajar para que tengas una buena educación y mira con que sales -

\- mamá por favor debes escucharme! -

\- no me alces la voz, como puedes hablarle así a tu propia madre -

El después de esas palabras solo se calló apretando sus puños de frustración por no ser escuchado

\- señora Ketchum, no se preocupe yo estoy dispuesto a perdonarlo, ya que lo quiero y sé que usted gusta de que yo sea su novia -

\- Misty eres un ángel, no entiendo cómo mi hijo no te quiere si lo cuidas siempre -

Cuidar?

Esa bruja lo único que hace es torturarlo!

\- si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte solo pídelo -

\- bueno señora Ketchum, no tengo nada que hacer este fin de semana y me preguntaba si podría pasarla en su casa junto con Ash -

\- pero claro que puedes, después de todo estare de viaje de negocios y no me iría tranquila si Ash se queda solo con sus amigos, sabes que jamás me gustó ese Jovi que tiene por la música -

\- no se preocupe señora Ketchum, yo cuidare a Ash muy bien -

Ver como ella sonríe de triunfó y ver cómo Ash mira el suelo de forma resignada por tal injusticia que le hace su propia madre es algo que me dolió mucho

El a sufrido no se cuanto siendo inculpado y torturado por ella y ahora veo con más claridad que si no hago algo esa bruja podría darle la peor tortura que podría imaginar en todo un fin de semana

Y yo como su amiga y mujer que lo ama no lo voy a permitir

\- Ash, espero y esto te sirva de lección de que no debes llevarle la contraria a una chica buena como ella que hace muchos sacrificios por tí -

El no respondía

\- cuando le pedirías que sea tu novia? -

Lo está presionando

\- Ella es la chica indicada para tí y tú no la aceptas -

El iba a responder con fuerza de que esto que dice no es verdad

Pero...

\- Estoy muy decepcionada de ti -

Pude ver como él al escuchar esas palabras tuvo un dolor, no era uno físico si no uno que le dolió en el corazón

Y pude ver como esa bruja sonreía de satisfacción disfrutandolo todo

Pero lo que no soporte fue ver como una pequeña lágrima salía de su ojos

Todo mi enojo quiso salirse y gritarles a ellas por lo que le hacían

Y lo hubiera hecho

Pero me detuve al darme cuenta de que no tenía las armas ni las pruebas para demostrar que todas las palabras de Misty eran mentiras

Mi madre puso una mano en mi hombro dando una sonrisa de apoyó

Ella sabe de mis sentimientos por él y sabe que sin ninguna estrategia podría perder

\- ahora veo cuáles fueron tus razones, y las entiendo, si es por tu chico no lo sueltes, cualquier decisión que tomes ahora te apoyaré -

\- gracias mamá, de hecho quisiera pedirte un favor -

\- ya tengo una idea de lo que quieres pedir y claro puedes hacerlo -

\- Gracias mamá te prometo que te voy a compensar de alguna forma -

Ahora se lo que tengo que hacer, este fin de semana que llega mañana y mi resiente plan entrará en acción

* * *

 _ **...**_

* * *

Llegó el viernes y ya salíamos

Mis amigas querían invitarme a sus casas para pasarlas con ellas pero cuando les dije mi plan solo me desearon suerte

Les sugerí que invitaran a sus novios y ellas con algunos sonrojos aceptaron

Ahora estoy esperando en la salida a Ash para poder decirle mi plan hasta que lo ví salir

Pero era tomado de la muñeca por ella

\- este fin de semana te enseñaré a no levantarme la voz, recuerda que eres un Remedo de hombre y como todos ellos debes aceptar lo que yo te ordene... Me entendiste perra? -

El no habló, solo asintió sin dejar de mirar el suelo

\- Camina -

Ya es hora de empezar

En marcha

\- Ash que bueno que llegas, es hora de irnos -

Yo me acerqué a ellos y sin vacilación tomé la mano de Ash

-oye puritana lárgate a robarte a otro el es de mi propiedad! -

-lo siento pero ambos quedamos desde hace días de que pasaríamos el fin de semana en mi casa, si no me crees pregúntale a la señora Ketchum ya que mi mamá habló con ella -

\- ja! En serio crees que él se irá contigo? El me obedece -

Ella mira a Ash amenazándolo y la verdad el estaba a punto de obedecer, pero actúe rápido

Le dí un apretón suave a su mano y me miró

Yo en mi mirada le dije

"No temas, y confía"

Y ya con eso

\- lo siento Misty pero quedé con Serena -

Y de un movimiento brusco el se soltó del agarre de ella y correspondió al mío

A esa bruja no le gusto nada

\- como te atreves a desobedecerme! -

Sus gritos no se hicieron esperar pero yo los ignore

-vamos Ash, tengo muchas sorpresas para tí -

Y así caminamos en dirección a mi casa

Pero ella no dejo de gritar

\- juro qué te arrepentirás de esto me oíste Remedo de hombre!? Y juro tú que me las pagarás maldita puritana! -

Esos gritos no me asustan, pero para el eran una historia diferente, pude notar que su mirada era de puro miedo y angustia

\- tranquilo Ash, ella no te hará daño -

\- pero... -

\- Tampoco dejaré que siga con lo mismo, te ayudaré a que tu mamá vea la verdadera Misty -

-pero Serena, ella podría hacerte daño -

Aún con todo lo que carga piensa en mi... Hay Ash

Como quisiera comerte a besos

Calma Serena... Debes apegarte al plan

Yo le respondí

\- no le tengo miedo, ya que si estás conmigo no tengo porque temer -

Ash se sonrojo por esas palabras

Dios es tan tierno cuando se sonroja de esa manera

Quizás es verdad y si tengo un gusto por lo chicos jóvenes, pero el único joven es Ash, y disfrutaré esa inocencia que tiene

Pero no me critiquen ya que yo estoy más que dispuesta a amarlo con mi todo

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Llegamos a mi casa y el como una persona invitada ve alrededor del living, todos los cuadros y decoraciones que hay

En ese rato cuando le invite un té, y unos macarrones a la cuál le encantaron de maravilla nos pusimos a platicar de las clases y otras cosas más y de lo que más nos gusta

La música

Pare un poco cuando fuí a mi habitación y traje algo

Algo que él no esperaba

\- Serena, esa... es...mi -

-si Ash, recogí todas las piezas, y la arreglé, sé que te sientes muy apegado a tu guitarra y por eso me esforcé para tí -

El la toca con delicadeza como si está se fuera a romperse

Ya cuando la tomó yo caminé a mi reproductor con mi USB y puse una canción

 **(pongan la canción de Natalia Lafourcade, tu si sabes quererme)**

Cuando puse esa canción el mirándome fijamente me preguntaba lo que estaba haciendo

Yo solo respondí

-Tocame y sigue mi voz -

El con esas palabras empezó a tocar las afinadas cuerdas de la guitarra y seguimos el ritmo

Yo me puse a bailar un poco pero sin dejar de mirarnos

Y hacer lo que más nos gusta

La música

 _ **Ha pasado tanto tiempo, finalmente descubrí tus besos  
Me enrredaste en tu mirada, me abrazaste con todos mis defectos**_

 _ **Tu si sabes quererme, tu si sabes adorarme mi amor**_  
 _ **No te vayas quédate por siempre, para siempre**_  
 _ **Para siempre amarte**_

 _ **corazón tu si sabes quererme**_  
 _ **Como a mi me gusta, soy la flor encendida**_  
 _ **Que da color al jardín de tu vida**_

 _ **Corazón tu si sabes quererme como a mi me gusta**_  
 _ **Por favor no me dejes que soy valiente en corresponderte**_

Yo y el en nuestro propio mundo mientras cantamos y tocamos

El más me miraba pero pude ver en sus ojos que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos pero yo supe que

Intentaba recordar algo

 ** _Ha pasado tanto tiempo, finalmente sé que estoy dispuesta  
Es tan difícil encontrar un amor, que aquí me quedo con heridas bien abiertas_**

 ** _Ya no me importa lo que piensan los demás_**  
 ** _Aquí me quedo para ser testigo siempre de la vida, aquí por siempre_**  
 ** _Para siempre, para siempre amarnos_**

 ** _Corazón tu si sabes quererme como a mi me gusta_**  
 ** _Soy la flor encendida que da color al jardín de tu vida_**  
 ** _Corazón tu si sabes quererme como a mi me gusta_**  
 ** _Por favor no me dejes que soy valiente en corresponderte_**

 ** _Corazón tu si sabes quererme como a mi me gusta_**  
 ** _Soy la flor encendida que da color al jardín de tu vida_**  
 ** _Corazón tu si sabes quererme como a mi me gusta_**  
 ** _Por favor no me dejes que soy valiente en corresponderte_**

Pude ver qué en sus ojos entre más tocaba más sus lágrimas salían

Yo supe en mi corazón que el ya sabe y lo sabe muy bien

Sabe que la música fue lo que nos unió de niños y ahora más

Más el está a punto de recordarme

 _ **Corazón, corazón, tu si sabes (quererme como a mi me gusta)**_

 _ **Corazón tu si sabes quererme mi amor (quererme como a mi me gusta)**_

 _ **a**_  
 _ **Y no te vayas, quédate por siempre**_  
 _ **(Quererme como a mi me gusta)**_

 _ **Que soy valiente en corresponderte mi amor**_  
 _ **(Quererme como a mi me gusta)**_

Cuando la canción acabó el no me miró... Solo abrazo más la guitarra

Y solo me decía

\- perdóname... -

Sonreí, y me acerqué para después con el pañuelo azúl que me dió secar sus lágrimas

Yo con la voz más suave que pude tener le hable

\- lo importante es que me recordaste, y ahora no me separaré de ti nunca, y sabés por qué? -

El alzó su mirada a mis ojos y note que esperaba mi respuesta

\- por qué te amó, y tú si sabes quererme -

Y sin esperar

Hice lo que más he ahnelado hacer

Lo besé

Entregándonos en la pasión y el amor que ambos sentíamos

La promesa que hicimos ese día que nos separamos era de que cuando nos reencontramos seríamos novios

Yo no pude cumplirla por el miedo que le tenía a Misty y supongo que el por tanto dolor también tuvo que olvidarme

Pero ahora mientras nuestros labios estaban sintiendo el sabor del otro

Mientras yo sentía que no podría amarlo menos

Mientras sentía que podría ir al cielo y regresar por esto que esperé y no pensé jamás experimentar con el

Me dí cuenta que esto solo será el comienzo de lo que ahora hemos renacido

Este es la primera noche

Mi primera noche tan esperada con Ash

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hey espero y les haya gustado ya que en serio me he esforzado mucho en hacerlo buscándome algo de tiempo libre**

 **Ya saben comentarios son más que bienvenidos**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente**

 **Se despide de ustedes God Of Hope**


End file.
